Home on the Town
Home on the Town is Jaén Producción's twentieth spoof. Cast: *Maggie - Sally Acorn (Sonic) *Mrs. Calloway - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Grace - Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Buck - Grampus (TUGS) *Pearl Gensner - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound *Sheriff Sam Brown - Geppetto (Tom and Jerry) *Lucky Jack - Stepney (Thomas and Friends) *Barry the Longhorn - Sonic (Sonic) *Bob the Longhorn - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jeb the Goat - Japeth (Hoodwinked) *Junior the Buffalo - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *The Rooster - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Audrey the Hen - Miss Prissy (Looney Tunes) *Larry the Duck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ollie the Pig - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Piggies - Scamp, Scrappy Doo, and Tyke (Lady and the Tramp, Scooby Doo, and Tom and Jerry) *Molly the Pig - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Rusty the Dog - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Chicks - Various Chicks *Patrick the horse - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Black Rider's Horse - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Fat Rider's Horse - Tiger (An American Tail) *Cameraman - Steve Martin (Godzilla) *and more Gallery Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn as Maggie Toodles Kitty.png|Toodles Galore as Mrs. Calloway Penny fitzgerald unshelled by darkelectricknightx-d7zovaf.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Grace GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Buck Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Pearl Gensner Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpg|Geppetto as Sheriff Sam Brown Stepney the Bluebell Engine.png|Stepney as Lucky Jack Sonic SSBB.png|Sonic as Barry the Longhorn Gumball New Season Design.png|Gumball Watterson as Bob the Longhorn Japeth-hoodwinked-benjy-gaither.jpg|Japeth as Jeb Tom Cat.png|Tom as Junior the Buffalo Foghorn leghorn looney tunes show.png|Foghorn Leghorn as The Rooster Miss-prissy-foghorn-leghorn-9.5.jpg|Prissy as Audrey the Hen Daffy-Duck-Giant-Wall-Decal-Details-2.jpg|Daffy Duck as Larry the Duck Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Ollie the Pig Scamp.png|Scamp, Scrappy-doo.png|Scrappy Doo, Tyke-tom-and-jerry-kids-4.82.jpg|and Tyke as Piggies Butch Cat.jpg|Butch as Rusty Bl 059Chicks.jpg|Chicks as Chicks FoduckandtheRainbow110.png|Foduck as Patrick Petrie the flyer by soulorbit-dbu7nid.png|Petrie as Black Rider's Horse Tiger in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Tiger as Fat Rider's Horse Smartin1.png|Steve Martin as Cameraman (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Jaén Producción Category:Home on the Range Movie Spoofs